Commercially available night-lights generally consist of a base portion having prongs which directly plug into a wall outlet. The base portion has a neck extension which receives a small wattage bulb. A plastic shade or canopy fits over the bulb.
One such night-light is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,032; issued; Aug. 3, 1982.
The night-light arts are filled with many innovations.
A particularly interesting improvement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,984; issued: Dec. 22, 1987. In this patent, a night-light has a window in the shade portion which can be filled with a picture, such as a flower. On the back of the picture is a pad containing a liquid which when volatilized by the heat of the bulb, will exude a characteristic flower odor.
The present invention seeks to provide a means by which night-lights can be personalized, i.e. where children can have their own night-lights having their names thereon in glowing letters.
A personalized night-light in a child's room has the advantage of providing a warm and homey feeling.
The invention teaches a simple method of customizing a standard night-light electrical base with a canopy or shade having a boy or girl's name thereon.
The canopy can be made as part of a kit, wherein the old shade is removed, and the new canopy inserted in its place. The canopy can be attached to the base by means of a snap-in bayonet fixture, which is moulded to the base or constructed from plastic inserts.
The canopy may also be adhered or bonded to the base by an adhesive washer which fits over the neck portion of the bulb extension.
In another embodiment of the invention, the base and canopy can be sold as a unit on a rack with other such units, wherein a whole rack of personalized name-bearing night-lights are displayed.